A cover having internal securing bendable rods is provided. The cover may have a top, a bottom, a first side, a second side, a front and a back. The front and the back of the cover may each have an internal sleeve which receives a durable elongated securing metal rod. The rods may be bendable so as to allow the user to bend the rods into virtually limitless positions including bending the rods partially around an object for securing the cover in a desired orientation. A padded sleeve may fit over the bendable rods to provide protection. The cover is especially suitable for using in connection with various strollers, cribs, car seats, highchairs or the like and may provide warmth and shade to a child. The cover is also ideal for adults in numerous situations, such as for use on a beach.
Attempts have been made to provide easy to use covers for strollers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,766 to Benway discloses a cover for warming a child seated in a stroller having a frame, a seat, and push handles is provided. The cover includes a sack portion for receiving the legs of the child seated in the stroller, the sack portion having side walls, a rear wall, and a front wall. The cover also includes an upper portion for covering the torso of the child seated in the stroller. The upper portion includes a front wall and side walls, each of the side walls including an upper and a lower section. The front wall of the upper portion is attached to the lower sections of the side walls of the upper portion such that the front wall forms a flap which may cover the chest of the child seated in the stroller during particularly cold weather, and which may be folded down during more mild weather and when the child is to exit the stroller. A set of upper fastener strips is attached to the side walls of the upper portion for attaching the cover to the push handles of the stroller, and a set of lower fastener strips is attached to the side walls of the upper portion for attaching the cover to the frame of the stroller proximate to the seat of the stroller.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,946 to McEntire discloses a cover/seat cover (7) for a portable infant car seat or apparatus having a flat cross-shaped member (8) having a mid-section area (9), a right side extension (10), a left side extension (11), a lower extension (12) and an upper extension (13) each extension having a fold line (24) common to said mid-section area (9) allowing each extension to be folded, a strap (14) located on each side of said mid-section area (9), a leg pocket member (15) having an attachment means to said flat cross-shaped member (8) with upper edge unattached, a slit (20) at center of said leg pocket member (15), a central opening (16) to accommodate shoulder-body strap locking devise, a storage pocket member (17) having an attachment means to said flat cross-shaped member (8) with lower edge unattached, a storage pocket closure member (19) having an attachment means to said flat cross-shaped member (8) with upper edge and both sides unattached of said storage pocket closure member (19) having an attachment means for storage pocket (18) allowing said storage closure member (19) to engage and disengage with said storage pocket member (17), a filler (21) is used when a double layer of said flat cross-shaped member (8) is employed, no filler (21) if single layer, said flat cross-shaped member (8) having a edging (22) typical at all edges with an attachment means for edging (23).
However, these patents fail to disclose a cover having an internal securing bendable rod which is easy to use and efficient. Further, these patents fail to provide a cover having an internal securing bendable rod which is padded and which may be secured to a stroller, crib or car seat in an easy fashion. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved cover for securing to objects.